Tinking of you Wherever you are
by Iliana-Roghias
Summary: Oneshot. La reflexión de Sora cuando ve que ha perdido su corazón... SoraKairi!


**_Thinking of you... Wherever you are_**

"_¿Dónde estoy? Caigo… Caigo… en la oscuridad"_

Una sensación aguda, y dolorosa, como mil aguijones al rojo vivo que atraviesan los poros de la piel, me aborda. Siento caer al vacío, pero mi cuerpo no me responde. Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar es que estás a salvo.

Veo la misma habitación de antes, el mismo pedestal, la misma cerradura. Siento el mismo suelo, y percibo las mismas escaleras que se me hicieron interminables antes de verte. Entonces vislumbro el destello rojo de tu melena desapareciendo en la escalinata. Me giro para seguirte; me abstengo de gritar que me esperéis. Pero ver a Riku inclinado, envuelto en un aura oscura casi tangible, dibujando la expresión del dolor más profundo que puede sentir una persona, me retiene. Él sí es Riku, y lo sé porque puedo ver a Ansem a sus espaldas con su habitual gesto lacónico. Por un momento me invade la tentación de quedarme y ayudarle, pero descubro que entreabre sus ojos y los dirige hacia mí.

Mueve sus labios. "Vete" pronuncia. Pretendo abrir la boca para replicarle, y es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que estoy mirando hacia arriba… aún estando Riku inclinado. Me miro a mí mismo y la cruda realidad me golpea en el estómago. Sí, soy un sincorazón.

Me doy la vuelta y emprendo huída, comprendiendo que tan sólo me está dando tiempo; a mí y a ti, que tras esos fatídicos segundos has logrado ya atravesar la enorme puerta. Atajo, salto esas escaleras y corro tras vosotros, sintiéndome horriblemente lento. A duras penas puedo divisaros, me sacáis unos metros de ventaja.

Es entonces cuando me pongo a pensar, mientras uso estas piernas cortas, el porqué os sigo. Podría tratar de ayudar a Riku con la fuerza que le azotaba antes de marcharme, tratar de recuperar mi cuerpo, o al menos preguntar cómo. Pero decido alcanzaros, por alguna extraña razón que aún no logro concebir.

Me da tiempo, mientras acorto distancias, a recapacitar en todo lo que acabo de descubrir. Convertirme en esto es el precio que se me exige por haberte salvado la vida. Se me antoja demasiado poco, si así he podido devolverte la sonrisa. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que mi mente está pensando, y la sorpresa me aborda de lleno. ¿Hace falta que te entregue mi corazón, literalmente, para que me de cuenta de lo que siento? Me detengo lentamente, mis piernas se frenan solas ante la magnitud de la conclusión. Puede que sea a causa de la oscuridad que me rodea, o el mismo hecho de que ahora no tengo corazón, pero hay una tirantez sobre mi estómago, como una cuerda que pretendiese hundirme en el más profundo de los abismos.

Alzo la cabeza y poco a poco, recobro la movilidad de mis extremidades, aun sabiendo, que de tener sangre en mi cuerpo, se agolparía en mi rostro por el descubrimiento. La verdad es que nunca me pareció normal que a pesar de tener varios amigos, siempre te mirara diferente. Me resulta violento; ahora que he hallado éste sentimiento, capto la idea de que reconocerlo es admitir que estoy cada vez más cerca de eso a lo que llaman madurez, eso de lo que Riku presume. Pensándolo fríamente, es posible que Riku haya descubierto ya esa emoción, quizá también por ti. Noto la aceleración en mis piernas, ahora más que nunca podría decirte un millón de cosas sin parecer el niño que en realidad soy; o tal vez, que era hace cinco minutos.

Las frases hechas que me daba por recordar mientras mirábamos los tres el horizonte en silencio, frases que deseé escribir a piedra en nuestro rincón secreto, los típicos "te he echado de menos", "no he dejado de pensar en ti" o incluso un "te quiero", me parecen relevantes ahora. Y aunque te encontrara ahora mismo, tras ésta esquina, sé que ni se me ocurriría decírtelo, mas no signifique que no lo piense, Kairi.

Puede que me esté confundiendo, se me ocurre. Puede que sólo sea la sensación de querer recuperar un corazón que legítimamente me pertenece, aunque te lo haya regalado. Tal vez sólo me sienta tan agotado por la oscuridad que anhele un poquito de la luz que tenía antes, para poder respirar tranquilo. Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en ti. Dame un motivo, Kairi, uno solo al menos, para que no me duela el vacío.

Casi me hace daño la intensidad con la que me golpea al cruzar la esquina y veros a los tres, atrapados frente a una puerta, por eso, tal vez me detengo en seco. Te observo buscar con la mirada alguna salida, preocupada, oscureciendo el ultramar que baña tus pupilas. Pareces tan débil, tan frágil… aunque las apariencias engañan¿verdad, amiga?

Me acerco con lentitud, hasta quedar a tus espaldas, y echémosle la culpa a mi corta estatura recién adquirida; me siento pequeño a tu lado. No puedo mirarte fijamente; brillas demasiado, metáforas aparte. Veo que Donald se acerca a mí, con cierta decisión y me obligo a seguir la escena, a recibir la mirada enojada que me echa, los golpes que me da en la cabeza con su duro bastón y los toscos gestos que me dedica, indicándome la puerta de camino. Goofy me mira, extrañado, y me sorprende la rapidez con la que asimila los hechos. Tú también me estás mirando, pero no como a un sincorazón. Por un instante distingo un destello de lástima en tus ojos al reconocerme así, y me siento miserable por ello.

- Sora…

Todo a tu alrededor parece cambiar, yo también noto esa oscuridad que nos encierra a todos en un círculo concéntrico. Miro alrededor, para cerciorarme de que nos están cerrando el paso. Maldita sea…

- Ésta vez, te protegeré, Sora – oigo tu voz decidida. Me conmueve el gesto, y para variar, obedezco, y me oculto tras tus piernas, sintiéndome tan impotente en la situación que hasta me duele.

Saltan hacia nosotros, dispuestos a atacarnos, y mis dos amigos, Donald y Goofy, nos defienden. Y lo que ocurre a continuación sucede tan rápido que apenas me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a tiempo real.

Te giras, y gritando mi nombre asustada y a la vez valiente, te aventuras a abrazar a la oscuridad, sin tener para nada la más remota idea de lo que puede perjudicarte. Tal vez sea el contacto, quizá fruto del destino; ni idea del porqué, sólo sé que siento la luz entrar por cada poro de mi piel, casi con un estallido vuelvo a mi cuerpo original.

Momentáneamente, tiemblo al sentir que la fuerza con la que me habías abrazado desfallece entre mis brazos, casi puedo notar el mareo que sientes tú ante tal esfuerzo. Vuelvo a tener corazón, vuelvo a ser yo. La presión sobre el estómago no ha desaparecido; en lugar de sentirme ahogado por tu ausencia, ahora que te tengo frente a mí, me siento afortunado; sentir que tus fuerzas bajan me hace encoger la respiración.

La duda desaparece.

Tantas frases que conozco, tan típicas, tan oídas no me sirven para expresarte todo lo que me gustaría. En realidad, ninguna me convence del todo. El aire se me escapa solo, las palabras fluyen por su cuenta.

- Gracias, Kairi.

* * *

**_Buenas a todos _**

**_Este fic lo hice para un concurso de una página de Kingdom Hearts, un concurso de fics. Como quedé en una buena posición (tercera), pues he decidido que no estaría mal colgarlo aquí para ver si os gusta o no. El título original era "Reflexión", pero me he dado cuenta de que hay otro "Reflexión" de Kindom Hearts en esta página, así que le cambio el nombre. Un besazo, espero que lo disfrutéis, porque yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo :3_**

**_Saludos!!_**


End file.
